


Captured!

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Concussions, Condoms, Dialogue Heavy, First Time, Five Year Mission, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Bones, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise, surprise, Bones finds himself shackled to Jim while waiting for rescue.  Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. These first ones still have a soft spot in our hearts. (We still have quite a few to post up!)
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ Feb 2010. Post-Narada.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

**McCoy:** Of all the hare-brained... *pulls on the cuffs which are chained to a matching set on Jim* I swear  _Captain_ , if we get out of here, you're going to get your monthly inoculations on a daily basis. *glares at the laser bars*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not like this is all my fault. And stop pulling. Fucking hurts.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* You're the one that just had to play nice to the Prince's betrothed. *frowns and turns towards Jim* Is it your wrist that hurts? Chafing? Or your arm from when you were slammed into the wall?  
  
 **Kirk:** That's my job, to kiss ass. *silent for a minute* And you're the one who started the glaring.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares* I was not glaring! *looks away, muttering* And that was more than ass you seemed to be kissing. Not that it's really any of my concern, but the Prince was certainly not amused.  
  
 **Kirk:** I didn't do anything but dance with him. I even kept my hands above the waist. *begins trying to pull his wrist out of the handcuffs* I behave for once and this shit still happens.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grabs Jim's forearm* Stop that, you'll just make an open sore and who knows if this metal is toxic or not. *leans head against the wall and winces, forgetting he has a bump back there now* Your hands were fine. From what I could understand from that garbage of a language they got, it was the type of dance.  
  
 **Kirk:** He asked me! *looks up to the ceiling* Fuck sometimes I hate dealing with new species.  
  
 **McCoy:** Which is why I like to stay in sickbay, only gotta deal with new diseases those new species bring. What I can't understand is why they waited until we were the last ones to finally what was it? "Show our displeasure"? Pfft! *sighs*  
  
 **Kirk:** The universe hates me. That's why. *stretches out and puts his head on Bones's legs*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hates you? Hates me! *shakes head at Jim* Comfortable there? *shifts* Didn't see why they had to rough handle us either. Barbarians. *mutters* Damn the Federation.  
  
 **Kirk:** Nah, you're just collateral damage. *adjusts to Bones's shifting* And the Federation pays our salaries.  
  
 **McCoy:** Great, I'm collateral. And I want a raise. *sighs* Got any pain anywhere? Wounds I can't see? And don't play stoic with me.  
  
 **Kirk:** Always a doctor, even when you have no tools. *sighs* No Bones, other than more bruises and shit like that, I'm fine.  
  
 **McCoy:** I'd be a damned poor doctor if I had to rely just on tools. *starts feeling Jim's ribs* Bruising around here? Could be worse than what you think it is.  
  
 **Kirk:** *Frustrated* I'm fine, Bones, I swear. *tries to shove his hands away*  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it, Jim, I'm your doctor and you're fine when I say you're fine! *tries to feel around the breastbone*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tries to squirm away* Hands off, Bones. Why are you being so fucking insistent? *starts trying to pull off his top* Will this make you stop? Seeing the damn bruises for yourself?  
  
 **McCoy:** *sternly* Stop acting like a child Jim. *grabs his hands & pulls them away from his shirt* If you're this upset... *pulls the shirt back down* If you don't want me touching you, fine. *makes a face and wishes he wasn't chained to Jim so he could walk around the cell* *keeps his hands at his side*  
  
 **Kirk:** *to himself* Goddamnit. Can't fucking win.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rubs his eyes with the palm of his free hand* So not helping my headache . . . What's your problem, Captain? Not the first time you or I have been thrown into a jail cell.  
  
 **Kirk:** Great, now I'm Captain and not Jim. *turns away to face the wall* Just forget it. I'm not hurt, you're not hurt, and we're stuck here waiting for Spock, . . . and you're pissed.  
  
 **McCoy:** Well your and my definition of hurt is not the same, obviously. Bruising isn't just a colorful temporary tattoo. And of course I'm pissed, we've been captured. Again. On a supposed diplomacy mission! And do you think I like having to wait for Spock to rescue us? I'd rather have Cupcake come to our rescue. *rubs the back of his head*  
  
 **Kirk:** What the hell do you still have against Spock, anyway? *kicks the wall* You even say his name with contempt.  
  
 **McCoy:** If you break a toe, I ain't fixin' it. *sighs, frustrated* It's nothing, Jim. He does his job.  
  
 **Kirk:** Bullshit it's nothing. *turns around again to look at him* Tell me, or I'll make it an order.  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares* It  _is_  nothing 'cause it's personal, Captain. I don't doubt his abilities so you don't need to worry about how we work together.   
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck you and your calling me Captain. It's me, Jim. Tell me why you can't stand my other best friend. *sits up and moves closer to Bones's face* What the hell did the guy ever do to you that was so bad you can't get over it? If I can get over all our shit, why can't you?  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses* Because, I'm a selfish bastard, all right? I got so used to having ya all by myself these past few years never expected you'd up and get someone else. And fuck if that took but one day for it to happen. All because someone from another timeline called your friendship with him destiny. And you jump right on it. *sighs* Can't even remember the last time it was just you and me when we've had an off shift together. *closes his eyes* There, said it.   
  
 **Kirk:** And when was the last time you ever came looking for me, either? *sits back, eyes blazing* You're not the only one who has spent a lot of nights over PADDs of paperwork instead of with someone they may have actually wanted to spend some damn time with. *runs a hand through his hair* And anytime I try to come see you you kick me out of sickbay faster than I can ask you to have a drink. So fuck you, Bones. Don't put all this shit on me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stands up and takes a few steps forward, careful not to pull on the chain* You're the one that demanded to know. We can't all just be a perfect happy family for you. *pinches the bridge of his nose, wincing* Fuck. Yes I could've come to you but damn it, I was just so annoyed! The few times I did come 'round you were already busy. *sways slightly* And I kick you out of sickbay because...*frowns, mind blanking* Damn it...  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches him and gets worried* Bones? *sucks on his lower lip* You okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm fine. Just mad at myself. *sways again* Mad at you still but..*pinches the bridge again, trying to will away the headache* Fuck, what were we arguing about?  
  
 **Kirk:** Goddamnit, Leonard McCoy sit your ass down over here right now. *rolls his eyes* Some doctor, checking me for shit and not realizing you're worse off than I am.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits as far away from Jim as possible without needing to pull on the chain* First priority is to the Captain's safety. *sighs and closes his eyes* *gruffly* Besides, I said I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle.  
  
 **Kirk:** Bullshit. If you can't even fight with me properly there's a problem. *moves over to him* Bend your head down, I need to see how bad it is.  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares* So you're a doctor now, huh? *mutters under his breath as he lowers his head towards Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** All captains are given basic medical training, as you well know. *gently and carefully starts feeling Bones's scalp* Fuck Bones, you aren't fine.  
  
 **McCoy:** *flinches at Jim's touch* *in a low, tired voice* How bad is it?  
  
 **Kirk:** You'll live, but I don't know if you'll be conscious when Spock gets here. You can't sleep so we'll have to keep you talking. *gently pushes his head back up* Damnit, next time say something.  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns* Great, all I need is to be carried outta here. And I didn't say anything cause it didn't feel so bad. *looks away* Besides, didn't feel like mentioning it.  
  
 **Kirk:** This from the man who always bites my head off for not mentioning things. *gently smacks Bones's shoulder*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. *attempts to cross his arms but realizes it'd bring Jim closer so just lays his hands in his lap* How much longer do you think it'll be before Spock comes to the rescue?  
  
 **Kirk:** No clue. *sighs* That's probably why they waited for us to be last - that way they'd not worry right away. *runs a hand through his hair, not remembering that it'd tug on Bones* Fuck, sorry.  
  
 **McCoy:** *winces* It's fine. *rolls his shoulder, muttering* Stupid jealous alien princes and their stupid flirty betrothed...  
  
 **Kirk:** That's right, bitch away. *sighs* At least it'll keep you awake.  
  
 **McCoy:** *frustrated* I have a right to bitch when it's just the two of us, Jim! Sick and tired of having to stick to protocol all the time. *groans* God damn headache...  
  
 **Kirk:** I told you to bitch, didn't I? And nobody's making you stick to protocol right now. *moves to sit beside him* Hell, tell me the truth, that I'm a son of a bitch and you can't stand me, I don't care. At least it'll keep you talking.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hah. You can be a son of a bitch at times! And some days I wonder why I do fuckin' stand you! *leans against the wall* Then I remember why and it pisses me off even more. Cause damn it! I shouldn't even have fe... *realizes what he was about to say* *turns his back on Jim as much as he can without pulling the chain taught* Just leave me alone... I don't even care anymore...  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Yes, you do. *carefully* Shouldn't even have what, Bones? Finish your sentence, shouldn't even have what?  
  
 **McCoy:** *defeatedly* Nothing, Jim. This is not the time or place for this. And obviously I'm not thinking straight.  
  
 **Kirk:** No Bones, I'm not accepting that. *places his hand on Bones's shoulder* Where else are we going to have this talk.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at the hand, debating to pull it off of him* Jim... *barely audible* I think... no I know... I have feelings for you...  
  
 **Kirk:** Wanna elaborate on that a bit? *tightens his hand a bit, not letting himself hope* What kind of feelings?  
  
 **McCoy:** *little loudly* Feelings I shouldn't be having. Not for a . . . Not for you or anyone else. Damnit, Jim. Don't make me say it.  
  
 **Kirk:** Say what, Bones? *pulls him around to make eye contact* Because unless it's that you want to murder me or something, and I really doubt that, then there's no shouldn't about it. So tell me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a frustrated noise* I want you, Jim! More than I've ever wanted anyone, ex included... *readies himself for Jim's reaction*  
  
 **Kirk:** *hesitantly, looking more at Bones's nose than in his eyes now* And what's wrong with feeling that way?  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs slightly as he looks upwards, muttering to himself* What's wrong with feeling that way, he says... There's...*sighs and looks at Jim* There's protocol and regulation, there's the issue of rank, and then there's us. What we have is already messed up as it is as friends and co-dependents... And of course... the fact I've never had feelings *looks past Jim* for another man before and frankly, that freaks me out.  
  
 **Kirk:** You're just looking for excuses. You don't think that I'm not scared shitless feeling this way about you? That I can't even let you touch me-- *looks away and bites his lower lip*  
  
 **McCoy:** Shit...Well we're a pair aren't we. *covers his eyes with his free hand* How long?  
  
 **Kirk:** *mumbles* Don't know. Just . . . realized it one day. *looks up at him* And the only thing that kept me from saying a damn thing was that I didn't want to scare you away. Not any of this bullshit about rank and protocol.  
  
 **McCoy:** So what, you just decided to let our friendship fester like it has the past few months while you go off and flirt with anything on legs? Damn it, even if I didn't feel the same that's not how you treat a friend. *winces as he runs a hand through his hair* And before you go on about me, I had my reasons, bullshit ones maybe but what you saw on the day we first met was nothing compared to how low I can fall. Can't afford to risk doing that. Least, that's what I thought...  
  
 **Kirk:** Bones, I'm not the one that let it fester. *seriously* I haven't flirted with anyone but Gaila and Uhura, who you know I don't really mean it with, in over five months. *looks away* The fact that you hadn't noticed says more than anything I could say.  
  
 **McCoy:** Fuck. *leans head against the wall, tiredly, not caring about the slight pain it causes* I'm just a God damned idiot. See, don't even deserve to be in another relationship. Ruin shit before it can even start.  
  
 **Kirk:** Idiot I'll agree with, but everyone deserves to be happy, ya asshole. *shifts so that he's more directly in front of Bones* The question is though, where do we go from here?  
  
 **McCoy:** I don't know Jim, I really don't. This is all new to me, wantin' you. The possibility of it being mutual never occurred to me. Where do you want this to go?  
  
 **Kirk:** Nowhere you don't. *inhales deeply* And whatever happens, the friendship stays solid. The way it was before things started getting all weird. I can't lose you, especially when we're stuck on a ship together for another three years plus.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tentatively places his hand on top of Jim's* Don't wanna lose you either. *clears throat* I do... Hell, I do want to pursue this.   
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles at him, hope in his eyes* You sure?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah.. You just gotta deal with the fact I don't know what the hell I'm doing. *squeezes Jim's hand* And can't guarantee I won't freak out on you again.  
  
 **Kirk:** You freaking out over small things? *teasingly* Don't know how I'll ever get used to that happening at all!  
  
 **McCoy:** Real funny. *rolls his eyes and winces* This damned headache ain't gettin' any better. *touches the back of his head gently* Swelling doesn't seem to have gone down either. Why haven't we been rescued yet?  
  
 **Kirk:** Because Spock actually thinks before jumping into things, I'm sure. *looks at the door* Want to get you back on the ship soon, though.  
  
 **McCoy:** And I don't? Definitely sick of this place. Though the company's tolerable. *squeezes Jim's hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *squeezes back* Not what you said a little while ago.  
  
 **McCoy:** That was then. Am allowed to change my mind, you know. *licks lips, surprised at how dry they were*  
  
 **Kirk:** *jumps as he hears something smash into the door at the top of the stairs* *grins* Calvary is here!!  
  
 **McCoy:** Good, finally. Didn't think I could hold on much longer. *closes eyes and lets his head fall onto Jim's shoulder* Still might have to be carried, though, damn it.  
  
 **Kirk:** Spock won't drop ya. *runs a hand along Bones's arm* I'll make sure of it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers slightly, though unsure if it was because of Jim or otherwise* *smirks* Make sure he doesn't get grabby either. *flinches as a loud sound is emitted and the laser bars dissipate*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Uhura'd kill him. *louder* Spock, over here. Bones is hurt.  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a noise*  
  
 **Spock:** *comes in with a couple of red shirts behind him* Captain, Doctor. *heads over to McCoy* I am going to help you up. *pulls McCoy up to a standing position*  
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles* Can't walk, Spock...  
  
 **Spock:** Understood. *waits for one of the other men to shoot through the chains and easily lifts up McCoy into a carrying position* Captain, are you also in need of assistance?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head before standing up* Nothing that can't wait until I have time. Can we beam from here?  
  
 **Spock:** Negative, Captain. The material this building is made of does not allow Mr. Scott to lock on to any one person completely. As soon as we've cleared it, he will immediately teleport us.   
  
 **McCoy:** Then let's get going already!  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* You know he's hurt if Bones is eager to be beamed up. Let's go. Spock, hand me your gun and you take up the rear, just in case.  
  
 **McCoy:** *opens his eyes to glare at Jim* Spock, make sure the Captain heads directly to sickbay with me to ensure he gets looked after.  
  
 **Spock:** *raises an eyebrow* Of course, Doctor. *hands over the weapon without much juggling of the doctor* The possibility of anyone left conscious in this building is a point oh oh four percent. *nods to one of the security officers to start moving and follows behind*  
  
 **Kirk:** It's outside I'm worried about. *follows the guards up* You just make sure the doctor stays conscious.  
  
 **McCoy:** With all this jostling around you can be sure I ain't falling asleep...  
  
 **Spock:** I'll be sure to take care on the stairs, Doctor. One and a half flights and then we'll be turning right.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods to show he heard but not taking his attention away from watching for an attack* *turns right as Spock indicated* Where now, Spock?  
  
 **Spock:** Down this hallway and through the left door. Once we clear ten feet, Mr. Scott will be able to locate and teleport us immediately.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Hot dang, we're almost out of this hellhole.  
  
 **Kirk:** *spins to the right, hearing phaser fire* Shit! *starts shooting at the creature, taking him down but not before one of the redshirts goes down* Spock, get Bones out of here, now.  
  
 **Spock:** *nods his assent and moves away from the building faster*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* Damn it, Jim! Spock, you're not just gonna leave the Captain behind are you?  
  
 **Spock:** Given past experience, I am positive that the Captain will follow right after us, Doctor. *reaches the clearance area* Lieutenant, stay with the Captain. *pulls out his communicator ignoring the doctor's protests* Mr. Scott, two to beam up.  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches out of the corner of his eye as they get out before spinning to shoot to his left as another phaser starts shooting at them* Damnit. *gets the enemy in the leg as the Lieutenant gets it in the head* Nice shooting. Now let's get home.  
  
<center>~~</center>  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it Christine, you've fixed me so why aren't ya letting me off this damned biobed so I can do my duties?!  
  
 **Chapel:** Because apparently you're still delusional enough to think you'll be on duty anytime in the near future! *takes a big breath and counts to three* I'm sorry, doctor, but until I'm sure you're going to go and rest and not do anything foolish like work from your room, you stay in this biobed right here. *crosses her arms*  
  
 **Kirk:** *steps into sickbay, the ship now safely at warp with all aboard, less one person breathing, in time to hear Chapel order Bones to stay in bed* *grins* I love the turning of the tables, here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares first at Christine then at Jim* And where have you been? I wasn't the only one hurt down there!  
  
 **Chapel:** Captain, finally. Maybe you can do something about the doctor here. *turns to face the Captain* Short of sedating him, he refuses to listen to reason.  
  
 **McCoy:** Great, everyone's out to get me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *walks over to the side of the bed* Shut up, Bones. *bends over and kisses him, not going to move back until Bones is well and truly active into kissing back*  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a startled noise into the kiss* *grabs Jim's shoulders but doesn't push away, instead moans slightly and begins kissing back*  
  
 **Chapel:** Well . . .*grins* If I knew that was the trick, I'dve done that a long time ago.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back* Sorry Christine, only one who can fill that prescription is me. *grins as he sees that Bones has in fact shut up*  
  
 **Chapel:** *chuckles* Too bad... Well Captain, as long as you have yourself checked out, you can take the doctor to his quarters. Doubt he'll stay quiet for long.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim in shock before glaring at him* Don't think that'll always work, Jim. *flushes and looks at Christine* Don't you have other patients to look after?  
  
 **Kirk:** *with a grin* Yes she does, me. *pulls off his shirt* Wanna fix up these bruises before the good doctor here has a heart attack over my not having been seen to?  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes his head* Damn it, Jim, it's been what, thirty minutes since you got back? You should've been--  
  
 **Chapel:** I'll take care of it, Doctor. If you keep getting upset, I won't let you leave and just strap you to the bed. *smiles at the Captain innocently* I'm sure you'd like that. Follow me, need to put a salve on before I set the regenerator on you.  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs at how Christine cut him off before he could say his remark* And before you bitch, Bones, I had to get us into warp before they attacked the ship. Now lie back like the good patient you wish I was while the lovely nurse takes care of me. *follows Chapel*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmph! *turns to his side away from the two, muttering* I swear, get no respect in my own damn sickbay.  
  
 **Chapel:** *chuckles* Doctors are the worst patients, you know. *locates the proper salve and pats the empty biobed next to the Captain* I take it the mission wasn't that much of a failure then, Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** We lost one. *sighs* Bones'll want to do the report himself, I'm sure, once he's feeling better himself. *hops up onto the bed* Other than that, we got off fairly lucky considering how they jumped us. Don't think they'll be happy with the Federation for a while, but they signed the papers so they're stuck.  
  
 **Chapel:** Sorry to hear that. *frowns* I know you and the doctor take it harder than most when you lose one of us. This will be a bit cold. *starts applying the salve to the Captain's bruises* Hopefully it'll turn out in the end. *smiles at the Captain reassuringly*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. Here's hoping Archer and Pike don't kill me. *runs a hand through his hair* Not my fault this time though, I swear. Even Bones admitted it.  
  
 **Chapel:** The doctor will back you up, always. You know that. *finishes and puts the salve away* Lie down so I can run the regenerator over you, shouldn't take but a few minutes. *moves to a bed over to grab the machine* Still doesn't explain how you left the ship with so much tension you could slice it, and come back . . . *blushes* Well, like that.  
  
 **Kirk:** You mean happy? *grins* Apparently locking us up in a cell after pounding the shit out of us was what we needed. *gets serious* Not sure how public Bones wants it though, so appreciate it if gossip doesn't get out.  
  
 **Chapel:** My lips are sealed, Captain. *turns on the regenerator and lets it warm up* *turns to look at the semi-sulking doctor* I'm glad you two finally admitted it to each other. Maybe he'll finally mellow out. Well, one can hope. *grins* Lie down, Captain.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stretches out on the bed* Bones has been cranky from the first moment I met him. Good luck getting him to calm down. *smiling* He ever tell you how we met?  
  
 **Chapel:** *starts on the biggest bruise* Oh I know it's in his nature, but you should've seen him these past few months. Surprised he never wrote me up for insubordination, all the back talking I had to do to get him to listen. *thinks* He mentioned it once...Something about sharing his liquor with you on the way to San Francisco?  
  
 **Kirk:** First words he said to me? *chuckles* I may throw up on ya. Like a minute later he was offering me his flask and we were friends. *flinches a little as his body heals* He's all grump and heart, no bite.  
  
 **Chapel:** *moves to the next couple of bruises* *smiles* He probably doesn't bite in public. He's one of the most frustrating and brilliant doctors I've ever worked with, but don't tell him I said that.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grinning* Why Christine Chapel, are you telling me you know for a fact that you know he bites in private? And don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me.  
  
 **Chapel:** *moves to the final bruise* You may be the first he shared his liquor with but not the only. One time after shift, he let a few certain secrets out while sharing a bottle of brandy. We happened to be both bitching about our exes. I just know I won't be surprised if in a few days I see you with other kinds of bruising. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *eyes twinkling* Is that so? *crosses his hands behind his head* Although damnit, that might become a problem.  
  
 **Chapel:** *chuckles* You know he doesn't like to toot his own horn so I believe him when he said that night that the ex never complained of his skills. So you're in for it, I believe, Captain. *shuts the machine off* And there, all done.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits up* Any chance I can get a regen for my quarters? *rubs his neck* If it's true, I'm gonna be needing it. Can't exactly talk to the Admiralty with a ring of hickeys.  
  
 **Chapel:** *laughs* If you can swing by sickbay before you speak to them, I might let you use it. *politely* Now get out of my sickbay and take the doctor with you.  
  
 **Kirk:** You just want him to get laid. *slides off the bed and pulls his shirt back on*  
  
 **Chapel:** *grins* And you don't? *puts a hand on the Captain's arm* Oh, try not to get his head knocked? It'd be bad if he got concussed again within a twenty-four hour period.  
  
 **Kirk:** *teasingly* Who says I put out before even the first date? *calmer* And I'll make sure he's okay. He does it for me all the time, after all. Thanks, Christine. *heads back out to Bones*  
  
 **Chapel:** *rolls her eyes but nods* Any time, Captain.  
  
 **McCoy:** *hears footsteps growing louder towards him* *grumpily* Finally healed up?  
  
 **Kirk:** So she tells me. How are you doing?  
  
 **McCoy:** Other than the fact I hate just lying here and doing nothing? Peachy keen.  
  
 **Kirk:** Well that ends now. *bends over to drop another kiss* We've been kicked out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *licks his lips and sits up* Oh, Christine thinks she's got the run of the place now, huh? *gives a glare in Christine's direction and gets off the biobed* *turns to Jim* Where to?  
  
 **Kirk:** Quarters. Yours. You need to relax.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods* C'mon then. *starts heading out of sickbay*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Bones out, waving a goodbye to Chapel over his shoulder* How's your head?  
  
 **McCoy:** Better. It'll be tender for a day or so. Christine put the salve on? Only way you won't rash after the regenerator. *notices no one in the hallway so carefully grasps Jim's hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes Bones's hand with a squeeze* Yeah, she knows her job as well as you know yours. Although she's not as good at avoiding my distractions.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stops by his door and looks at Jim* What were you distracting her with and why?  
  
 **Kirk:** We were just talking, that's all. She asked how the mission went so I told her that you'll have a report to file later.  
  
 **McCoy:** Right... *keys in his code and walks in* Usually I'm the one that deals with you so she probably liked hearing it from the source. *debates sitting on the bed but instead heads for the couch in the living area* Good to be back.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stays standing, not sure where he should sit* Did you need me to get anything for you?  
  
 **McCoy:** A drink would be great. *looks down at himself* And another shirt. This one's fit to be mended.  
  
 **Kirk:** One water, coming up. *sees Bones's face and grins* No booze. You wouldn't let me so I'm not letting you. *wanders over to the dresser to get him a shirt*  
  
 **McCoy:** *glares* Damn kid thinks he knows better. *takes off what's left of his shirt and sets it aside*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls out a light tank top that'll be easy for Bones to pull over his head* *turns and sees him shirtless* Uh, this okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks over* Yeah. Just toss it over.   
  
 **Kirk:** *stays frozen for a sec before tossing it* *heads to grab them both glasses of sweet tea* So . . . *feels awkward*  
  
 **McCoy:** *slips the shirt on and feels a bit more normal again* *leans against the couch* For once it would be great to land in a prison cell that looked like a hotel room. I'm not being delusional, read a report on it a while back.  
  
 **Kirk:** Those exist? *brings Bones his drink and passes it over* Why have I never been so lucky?   
  
 **McCoy:** Probably cause you always give your Chief Medical Officer a heart attack after every mission. *takes a long sip* Well it ain't no bourbon but it'll do. *feels more relaxed and smiles at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles down at him before drinking some of his own* Need anything else?  
  
 **McCoy:** For you not to keep standing over me like a mother hen. *drinks some more*   
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles* Yeah, okay. Sorry. *sits on the couch with his legs pulled up between them* How's the head?  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Gonna keep asking me that every twenty minutes? Like I said before, it's fine. Right as rain. Now what else did you and Chapel talk about? She had a silly look on her face when we left. *quirks an eyebrow at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tries to look innocent* Nothing really. Just dermal regenerators. *takes a healthy swallow*  
  
 **McCoy:** She's not Scotty, so she certainly didn't have that look cause you talked about medical machines. *takes another sip before setting it down* And after all these years, Jim, ya can't play the innocent look off me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* I swear, regenerators and their uses were the topic of conversation. You can even ask her.  
  
 **McCoy:** You bet I will. *runs a hand through his hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gives up* So this is awkward as fuck. Do we make out, or do something like we'd usually do?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Is that how you charm 'em? *quietly* Tired of doing what we usually do.  
  
 **Kirk:** Not trying to charm you. *grins* You told me years ago that that doesn't work. *shifts a little closer* So, option number one, then?  
  
 **McCoy:** *licks his lips* Yeah... *leans towards Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans forward, kissing Bones gently* Like this?  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back* More?  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his legs to have one on each side of Bones, shifting until he's right beside him* As you command. *kisses more passionately this time, occasionally sucking at Bones's lips and running his tongue along them*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Fuck... *returns the kiss just as passionately and nips at Jim's lower lip, pulling slightly* *grabs Jim's waist, pulling him closer*  
  
 **Kirk:** *wraps arms around Bones's neck, trying to be careful and not to touch anywhere that was injured* Wanted this for so long. *starts kissing Bones's face, first on the cheek* To kiss you. *on the forehead* To feel you. *tip of his nose* To taste you. *behind his ear before whispering* To watch you come for me, calling my name.  
  
 **McCoy:** *bucks when Jim kisses him behind his ear and groans* *hands begin to roam Jim's back* Jesus, Jim... *kisses Jim's neck before nipping the skin* Some nights, you're all I think about. Hell, most nights. *rocks his hips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *straddles Bones* Is that so? *grins, tilting his head to give Bones more access* Tell me more.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and kisses along Jim's neck* Past few weeks, haven't been able to sleep without getting off thinking of you. *sucks on Jim's adam's apple hard* Imagining your lips *licks* on my cock or *bites* squirming under me.   
  
 **Kirk:** Under? *grinds down* Who says you get to top?  
  
 **McCoy:** *scrapes his teeth along Jim's chin* Your Chief Medical Officer does..*kisses Jim hard before bucking his hips* And ya asked what I thought about. *nibbles on Jim's lower lip*  
  
 **Kirk:** May have to wrestle ya for that. *slips a hand under Bones's shirt, running up and down his back*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm...*moves a hand downwards to grip Jim's ass* Didn't think this would come so naturally.. *kisses Jim again* ...to me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves to suck on an earlobe* Not so different, really. *moves a hand to rub at Bones's crotch* Except for this part.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and bucks into his hand* *bites his lip*  
  
 **Kirk:** *rubs a bit more* *teasingly* Oh, did I find an interesting place to rub?  
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's ass* * hoarsely* Damn right you did. *hips move involuntarily against Jim's hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks down and pretends to ponder* So, should I rub some more? Or perhaps *flips the button on Bones's pants* do some investigating instead?  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and scrapes his nails against the fabric of Jim's pants* Damn it Jim...*lifts his hips off the couch*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Investigating it is. *ever so slowly starts pulling down the zipper* And what do we have behind door number one?  
  
 **McCoy:** *growls* Fuckin' tease... *leans forward to kiss Jim, plunging his tongue as far as possible*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back, reaching in and pulling out Bones's now very hard cock and starting to stroke*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps into Jim's mouth* Yes... *keeps kissing while moving a hand to the front, going under the shirt and up Jim's chest*  
  
 **Kirk:** *randomizes his strokes, adding in the occasional twist* Fuck Bones, *hisses* so hot, all open like this for me.   
  
 **McCoy:** *flicks Jim's nipple, moaning loudly* God, Jim.. so close... so fuckin' close...*kisses Jim again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *runs his thumb over the tip* Just let go. I'll catch ya.  
  
 **McCoy:** *presses his forehead against Jim* Fuuck... *body spasms and comes hard*  
  
 **Kirk:** *strokes him through, not letting go until the last shutter had faded* *kisses him one more time* You okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *breathes hard for a few before finally calming down* *grins* Hell yeah... *kisses tiredly along Jim's jawline before reaching his ear and sucking gently* *whispers, tentatively* Wanna know how it feels...  
  
 **Kirk:** *thinks for a second before realizing what Bones means* Thought you wanted to top your first time . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** Like it when you're in charge... sometimes. *grins* 'Sides, this ain't gonna be our only night. *clears throat* Right?  
  
 **Kirk:** Better not be. *shifts a bit off of Bones's lap* You sure? I don't want to push you into anything.  
  
 **McCoy:** All you can push is my buttons, Jim. *seriously* I want this. I trust you.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits back* Why? I mean seriously, why? I'm an ass who has never done a serious relationship and who's treated you like shit more than once.  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, you're human Jim. And despite all the childish antics you've done since I've known you, you're a good man, and you've grown, matured a bit even. I ain't perfect either and I've given you as much shit as you've given me. But I'm here aren't I? On this large tin can pretending to be a ship, not cause it's good for my career but cause you asked me. Wanted me here. And your crew adores you. That means more to me than the fact you've never committed before.  
  
 **Kirk:** *with a bit of wonder in his voice* You really mean that, don't you?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks up towards the ceiling again and shakes his head before staring into Jim's eyes* I wouldn't've said it if I didn't mean it. Didn't just up an decide I wanted ya Jim, took a long time for me to figure it all out.  
  
 **Kirk:** *reminds him* And then you denied it. *sits on the sofa* I'm totally willing, but not without lube and a condom. *looks down at his hands* I'm not going to get you sick if I am, and don't know it. And I refuse to hurt you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tucks himself in but doesn't zip up* I denied it cause I was fuckin' frustrated and pissed and had a bad concussion that I didn't want to admit to. And scared. *gets up and heads toward his drawers, not caring that his pants slipped a bit* Didn't mean I didn't hope or..*pulls out condoms and a sealed tube*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gets up and wraps his arms around him* Okay, Bones. But you promise me that if you change your mind you tell me. Deal?  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans into Jim* Deal.  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses behind his ear* And please tell me that isn't some of that crappy flavored shit.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* No it ain't. You know the toxins that go into those flavored ones? Same with certain colored ones. Never understood the need for variety on that.  
  
 **Kirk:** *runs his hands along Bones's sides to pull his shirt up and off* I don't know, those tingling ones can be fun if they're used right.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers* Some other time, maybe. *turns around and kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back, running his hands along Bones's bare skin* Mmm, you taste so good.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ya don't taste so bad yourself. Now, I may be rusty, but I do believe we're still too clothed to enjoy this properly. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* I don't know, there's something to be said for a mad romp while still almost fully clothed. *whispered in his ear* But I've wanted to see you naked and hard and wanting me for too long to pass this chance up.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... *pulls on Jim's shirt, slowly lifting up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lifts his arms to get the shirt off before putting both hands on Bones's hips and bending to start kissing and nipping along Bones's chest*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and runs a hand through Jim's hair* *tosses the items onto the bed before fumbling for Jim's fly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pushes Bones's pants down* Gotta admit I never took you for a briefs man. I figured boxers for sure.  
  
 **McCoy:** Like to feel secure, all right? *gets Jim's fly open, finally, and starts pulling his pants down* Do own a few, for hot nights. *nips at Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *wiggles his hips to help Bones while sliding a hand down the back of Bones's briefs* Won't tease, promise.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers and mumbles* Better not... *scrapes his nails gently over Jim's ass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sucks in a breath* Let's get these off and you on the bed so we can protect your head. *kisses him again on the lips before pulling the briefs down and over Bones's erection*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* And what of your boxer briefs? Woulda guessed you for something more revealing. *lets his briefs fall before kicking them away and moving them towards the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** There's a rule that captains can't wear thongs. *snickers* Apparently one did and got captured and it caused an interplanetary incident. Leopard print almost started a war. *kisses whatever skin he can reach as they move* True story.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Lucky it wasn't you, right? *reaches the bed and kneels on it while pulling Jim into another kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** Never liked thongs, to be honest. *uses the kiss to push Bones into a lying down position on the bed* They ride too much. And briefs suck if you're running a lot. *grins* And I do tend to have to run away pretty often.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rests on his elbows, staring at Jim* You sure do. Least you keep in shape. *looks appraisingly at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands back up, finally getting a look at Bones in all his glory* You're not so bad yourself there, doc. Pretty damn fit, considering. *pulls off his briefs and straddles Bones once more*  
  
 **McCoy:** * shakes head* Think ya need to get your eyes checked, Jim. *licks his lips, eyes fixed on a certain area*  
  
 **Kirk:** Nope, you tested them a few weeks ago, remember? *grinds their erections together* And don't insult the person I'm planning on fucking. He's too hot for his own good, and he's a mean son of a bitch with a hypospray.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and grinds back* Damn this feels real good. Maybe shoulda gotten your head checked too. *lays back and moans louder*  
  
 **Kirk:** Shush, I know hot, and you are. *kisses him deeply* And I'll keep telling you it every day till you fucking believe it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* You will? Hold ya to it. *runs his hands up and down Jim's sides*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fine by me. *grinds down again* You ready for more?  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Yeah... *bucks upwards*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs the lube and pops it open* You're going to have to talk to me, okay? Let me know what you like and what you don't. *squeezes some on his fingers before using one to start to tease*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and licks his lips* Trust me, I will.  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts slowly sliding his finger in, watching Bones's face*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sucks in a breath and squirms slightly* Ain't that fragile, Jim, ya can keep going.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay then . .. *pulls out to lube up a bit more before pushing in three fingers carefully*  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and tenses slightly* Mmm, slowly...  
  
 **Kirk:** *slows down a bit, waiting until they're all the way in before giving them a slight twist*  
  
 **McCoy:** *involuntarily squeezes Jim's fingers* Jim... *bites his lower lip* Feels good...  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts slowly fucking him with the fingers* That's right, keep talking to me. Tell me what you want.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves hips slightly* Keep doin' that. Love the feelin'...  
  
 **Kirk:** *curls his fingers slightly, looking for--*  
  
 **McCoy:** *bucks and widens his eyes* God... *shudders and moans* Fuck..  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* *strokes Bones's prostate a couple more times* Like that?  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves his hips against Jim's fingers* Keep doing that and I'm gonna.. *moans*  
  
 **Kirk:** Did you want to before I . . *pulls his fingers out slightly* or no?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pants and leans upwards, resting his weight on his elbows* Want you, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods, pulling his fingers out all the way and wiping the extra lube onto the sheet before opening the condom and putting it on* Want you too. God. . . *lines up and starts to push in, trying to keep it slow for Bones and his eyes open to watch Bones's face but almost failing at both*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses at the slight pain but nods at Jim to keep going* *bites his lip and moans while trying to relax his muscles*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves in a little further and closes his eyes, not able to keep them open* Fuck Bones. You're so tight.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grunts and grins* I should be. *flexes his muscles* Keep the same pace if ya can, just a bit longer. *groans*  
  
 **Kirk:** Oh shit . . *keeps moving in, opening his eyes again to watch Bones until he's full seated* You okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *eyes half-closed, panting slightly* So fuckin' full... feeling...*slowly starts to move his hips, wincing slightly* *licks his lips* Ya can start movin'...  
  
 **Kirk:** Tell me if it's too much. *starts moving slowly, using short thrusts*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grips the sheets* Not... too much... *keeps moving his hips, trying to match Jim's thrusts* Jim..  
  
 **Kirk:** 'm here. *pulls back a bit more and lengthens his thrusts* *starts stroking Bones's cock in time to his thrusts*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps* Fuck yeah... *bucks* Faster...*groans*  
  
 **Kirk:** God Bones . . *starts moving faster and thrusting harder* So good. So fucking perfect . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *tries to keep in tempo with Jim* Close...Jim... *makes indistinguishable noises*  
  
 **Kirk:** *adjusts and hits Bones's prostate, once, twice . . *  
  
 **McCoy:** God, Jim! *bucks and comes moaning loudly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pants as he feels Bones's body squeezing around him and follows him over the edge* *collapses on top of Bones* Fuck . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *runs one hand down Jim's sweaty back while the other cards through his hair* That was...intense... *moans slightly before kissing the side of Jim's face*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns and kisses him on the lips* Yeah, you could say that. You okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back* Sore, that's for sure, but feelin' pretty good. *smiles*  
  
 **Kirk:** This last part's gonna hurt a bit. *pulls out carefully before taking off the condom, tying it, and tossing it in the bin* Still feelin' good? *curls up on Bones once more*  
  
 **McCoy:** *winces slightly and shifts, wrapping an arm around Jim and kisses his neck, before sucking on the skin* Mmm, yeah I am. What about you?  
  
 **Kirk:** More than. Tired though.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* I bet. *tightens his hold on Jim, resting his head against Jim's shoulder* Gotta admit Jim, never thought that would feel so good, bit painful yeah, but more good than anything.  
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls off and to the side, pulling Bones in close and keeping their arms wrapped around each other* I'm glad. *kisses him* We'll have to try it the other way later.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, yeah. *tangles their legs* Confident I'll have ya sore for days. *bites Jim's lip before kissing him deeply*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* I may have to have another talk with Christine about those regenerators.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tiredly* Hmm? *twitches an eyebrow* What's Christine gotta do with anything?  
  
 **Kirk:** *rubs where he will undoubtably have a mark in the morning* She warned me I may need to invest in one.  
  
 **McCoy:** *realizes Jim's meaning* She swore she wouldn't tell another damned soul...! *flushes* Is that all she told you? *mutters* See if I share with her more of the good bourbon.  
  
 **Kirk:** *distracts Bones with a kiss* She didn't tell me anything I didn't already suspect or wouldn't know by now already. *runs his fingers along Bones's collarbone* Don't punish her by withholding or I may just have to make some marks of my own.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers and grins* That's supposed to be a threat? *kisses Jim's jawline before nipping* She'll be safe for now.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Aren't you tired, yet?  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* And who's supposed to be the young buck here? *nuzzles his face into Jim's neck* Yeah, I am. Tired and sore and happy. All your fault. *pulls Jim closer*  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll take the blame for that. *curls up happily* And you're the one who hit his head. Just making sure you get some rest.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm, easier to rest with you in my sight. *kisses the top of Jim's head* Night, Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll be here when you wake, barring a Klingon attack. Night . . . *pauses then whispers* love.  
  
 **McCoy:** *feels warm all over and tiredly kisses Jim's neck* *hums appreciatively* Love...*drifts away*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Me too. *uses Bones as a pillow and tries to drift off himself*


End file.
